


The Therapy Box

by Samjax



Series: Twinsane Oneshots [1]
Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Crash Twinsanity, Enemies to Lovers, Guilt, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spinoff From A Twinsane Wedding, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samjax/pseuds/Samjax
Summary: After hesitantly agreeing to come back for a second therapy session, Cortex finds himself locked inside a therapy box with Crash. Locked from the outside and with no other way out, Cortex decides it's as good a time as ever to tell Crash something that's been on his mind. Something that's been lingering ever since their unlikely partnership against the Evil Twins. This is an alternative  scene to the session I had to divide between chapters 9, 10 and 11 in A Twinsane Wedding.
Relationships: Crash Bandicoot/Neo Cortex
Series: Twinsane Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755220
Kudos: 15





	The Therapy Box

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fear of Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669046) by [Plaguedoctorbeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaguedoctorbeaks/pseuds/Plaguedoctorbeaks). 



> No one can tell you who you'll fall in love with. Love is not scheduled in an appointment or even predicted by someone. Only your own heart can map it out for you. If you truly love someone, then listen to your heart and tell them.
> 
> It's better then not saying anything at all and living with your feelings bottled up forever. The worst thing that can happen is living with the regret.

"Hello Crash, Cortex, are we ready for this weeks session?" Dr. Eric Jacobson wondered as he welcomed the duo back inside his office. A cheery, bright smile spreading from ear to ear on the ex natives face, while he clapped his hands together. He really was dedicated to his job in helping people. Crash nodded yes and gave a hearty thumbs up, having absolutely no care in the world.

Cortex on the other hand tried to contain himself from causing a scene by slapping that permanent smile right off the bandicoots face. Nobody could be that happy all the time. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." The scientists answer was plain and simple.

"Good, follow me. Crash, Cortex, I feel results are going to be made today."

 _'Steel yourself Neo, if you just ignore Crash and focus on something else, then maybe...just maybe, he'll go away.'_ Cortex thought as him and the bandicoot followed the therapist, while also imagining what was in store for them this time. Closing his eyes, he tried to mentally wish Crash away. But right as he opened them back up, Crash remained right behind him. _'Of course, I should've known that wouldn't work.'_

Groaning in irritation, Cortex tried to think of anything else other than the mindless marsupial who had shifted gears and was now walking next to him. Cortex gasped and jumped a little when he felt Crash's hand brush up against his own. Cortex soon felt his face burning as he quickly retracted his hand behind his back. He almost immediately tripped on a rug soon after, as the three of them stepped through the door into Eric's office. _'Why is he right behind me? Doesn't that idiot have any, any concept of my personal space? And why do I feel warmer all of a sudden?'_ He wondered, pushing the small carpet back flat with the heel of his foot. "I guess since we're here, we might as well get this over with."

As if the first appointment with Dr. Jacobson wasn't enough to tick him off, now he was back here for more. The sessions that Cortex and Crash had been assigned to was because of two things: 1. Crash Bandicoot (who was the main cause behind Cortex's anger) and 2. His genius younger sister Coco. Of course in this case it was more Coco than Crash. She had practically forced the scientist and his worst enemy into therapy together.

"This week, I want to try something different." Dr. Jacobson revealed. He was especially excited about today's session. This would be the first time using the extra room he had in his office.

"Yay. I wonder just what it could be?" Cortex said flatly in an almost monotone voice, while rolling his eyes. Sarcasm was weaved into that whole remark. Crash however was excited for whatever Dr. Jacobson had in store for the both of them.

Bouncing up and down on the soles of his hightop sneakers, Crash smiled and slung an arm around Cortex's shoulder, the scientists sarcasm floating right over his head and into the thin air above them. He just didn't get it how Crash could be so smart, yet so clueless all at the same time. Even though he didn't want to, Cortex then pushed Crash's arm off of him.

Heading over to another door, Dr. Jacobson produced a small key from the pocket of his lab coat. Pushing it into the lock, he unlocked the room they would be using in todays exercise. Crash turned his attention to the fruit bowl and proceeded to pluck a few Wumpas up and put them in his pockets for later. As soon as the bandicoot had scarfed one down in a heartbeat, he looked at native curiously, before gazing at his creator.

"What's in there? What's behind that door?!" Cortex screamed in a frightening, girlish voice as he jumped back. He somewhat hoped that something would run out from behind it and chase him out of here, so he wouldn't have to put up with anymore of this.

Raising his hand, the therapist spoke in a slow calming tone, hoping to mellow out Cortex's anxiety. "Relax Cortex it's just an empty room. Allow me to explain the purpose of todays excercise for you and Crash here. Alright?" Dr. Jacobson looked at Cortex who now had a half a smile, (which was more scowl than an actual smile) and nodded yes, before he gazed at Crash who gave his usual toothy grin back. Crash seemed to be enjoying this way too much, given he was happy most of the time. "This is the therapy box. After what happened in our short, first session last week, I feel this will benafit all of us, if you and Crash spend a little time in here together. Especially you doctor."

"Really? So, it's just a room?" The therapist nodded yes. Cortex then raised an eyebrow, which announced his suspicions. He didn't like where this was leading. Why was Dr. Jacobson so focused on him and not more on Crash? Did the therapist know something the scientist didn't? Cortex then hesitantly stepped forward, with Crash at his heels, nearly pressed up against his back. Walking inside, Cortex's eyes widened as he heard the door shut behind them. Whipping around in an instant, he started panicking again, "Wait?! What are you doing?!" Dr. Jacobson then took his key in hand and locked the duo inside the small room. "Why'd you lock the door?!" Cortex shouted.

Outside the box, a button was pushed, and Cortex heard an explination come through a speaker above their heads.

"You see guys, the point of this excercise and this box, is to confine you two in a small space together with no distractions in order to focus you on each other. So you'll be forced to communicate and work things out. Welcome to 'The Therapy Box!'" Eric announced. "It's locked from the outside and I have the only key." Screaming at the top of his lungs, Cortex gripped his hair in agony, before proceeding to pound on the door trying to break it down. But the therapist decided he wasn't going let Cortex off that easily. "The sooner you start talking to Crash and getting the ball rolling between you two, the sooner you'll be out Cortex."

Dr. Jacobson took his finger off the intercom button, before grabbing his clipboard. He wanted to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn't try to murder each other before they got out. He simply sat back and watched on the screen.

Cortex grasped the doorknob tightly and tried twisting it to open the door. He pushed and pulled with all the strength he could muster. It didn't budge one inch however. Cortex contemplated weather or not to try and ram it down but he winced at the thought of breaking a bone or two in the process. He wasn't going to take that chance, especially since he had a low tolerance for pain.

"Locked from the outside? Well, this is just fantastic." His sarcasm made a quick return. "Could this possibly get any worse?" Cortex turned his head sideways to gaze at Crash who was munching on a fruit. He licked his lips clean of the purple juice that started to flow down his face. "Crash! Can you think of anything else but your appetite right now?!" Cortex yelled. "This is a serious matter!" He then started pacing around in circles in the small 9x9 foot room. "How on all of N Sanity Island can you possibly be enjoying this?! Don't you get it!? We're trapped in here!" Crash held up his hands when he saw his creator whip around and point an accusing finger at him. "And it's all your fault!"

There was an acidic, threatening tone in the mans voice. Given how peeved he was, venom dripped off his lips. Lashing his hands out in front of him, Cortex made a lunge for the orange marsupial, who had a look of shock on his face. Grabbing Crash's wrists, Cortex pinned his arms at his sides before pushing him up against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Crash straining his right hand, trying to move it upward to take another bite out of his Wumpa Fruit.

Letting one of his wrists go, Cortex snatched it from the bandicoot with his free hand. Crash's normally calm green eyes widened in shock. Crash reached his hand out to retrieve it so he could scarf it down but Cortex refused to let him have it. "Oh, no. Hold it right there Crash. Since I'm in this mess locked inside this nut box because of you, you don't even deserve this fruit!" He seethed.

From the outside, Dr. Jacobson looked stunned, he knew Cortex had some anger issues, but he never would have guessed that they would be this intense. "He seems a bit tense." Noting that, he wrote down some more notes. "Though I do feel that this is all going to turn around in the end." Eric continued to watch, listen and observe.

Crash looked on in horror as his creator threw his Wumpa to the ground and stepped on it. The once ripe cluster now a squishy pile of mush and fresh juice on the floor and on the underside of Cortex's boot. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long Crash Bandicoot. Why can't you just let me win?!" As he produced his ray gun from his back pocket, the mans anger and internal temperature was growing hotter with every second that they were both confined in here. "You...you..." Cortex tried to fire off another insult as he started to pull the trigger but seeing Crash's warm green eyes and iconic smile returning to his face that was now boring through his body. It was just enough to stop Cortex from attempting to shoot his nemesis.

As much as he wanted to, Cortex knew he just couldn't bring himself to harm Crash right now.

It did however cause the scientists anger to disappear little by little. Cortex slightly loosened his grip on his wrist and the duo focused their eyes on each other. Caught in his own little world, Cortex felt something inside him start to bubble up to surface, just beneath the skin. It was a feeling, the same feeling Cortex had when he felt Crash's hand graze against his own. His rage fully subsiding for the moment as he remembered the twins.

Him and Crash's triumphant victory against Victor and Moritz. An unlikely partnership but an unstoppable, dynamic duo altogether in the end (with some help from Cortex's niece Nina.) It was a feeling of success and it felt so good. He finally knew what being on the winners side felt like:

And it felt amazing. Truly, undeniably amazing.

Swallowing heavily, Cortex felt his eyes getting wet as tears started cascading forward. After dropping his weapon and releasing Crash for a second. He moved both hands up and flicked the teardrops away but it wasn't long before they came back full force. Soon, he was unable contain them inside any longer and they fell from his eyes, splashing onto the ground. As the bandicoot still had his back pressed up against the wall, Cortex wanted to wrap his arms around him but his mind refused to go through with it. Pretty soon, every bad memoy of their fights and their history flashed through his mind and realization struck him, "Crash? What am I doing? Why do I want to hurt you so bad? You've always tried to be nice with me but I don't think I ever aknowledged it. I've been so blinded by my own hatred for you, aside from my plot to rule the world, that I never realized just how wonderful you truly are. I'm sorry, I'm a horrible, horrible person for not taking the time to notice. Your creation was not a mistake, rather it was a success and I've never given you the credit you deserve." Crash was glad he finally realized that.

Sinking to his knees, Cortex buried his head in hands and slumped back up against the wall. He didn't try to fight the tears back to where they came from. He just wanted Crash to forgive him. "I understand that I can't...I can't fix everything that's ever happened to...to us in the past but d-do think you can f-forgive me now? Can you take back what I just said?" It was hard to talk through choked sobs and sniffles but Cortex fought through it.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Crash gave him a little pat. His creator silently gasped when felt that. Crash then kneeled down so he was eye level with him and placed a finger underneath Cortex's chin, moving his head upward to meet his eyes. Crash slowly nodded yes, telling him that he understood completely.

Cortex expressed a small smile. "You've never hated me, have you Crash?" The response he got was a no. "You've always been sweet with me but I've never appreciated it." He then noticed Crash grasp one of his hands in his own, lacing their fingers together. 'I guess I can't deny it any longer.' Wiping away the tears, Cortex took a moment to collect himself before speaking, "Crash look, when Victor and Moritz came here and threatened to destroy our island, who did I turn to?" The bandicoot pointed at himself. "Exactly. You. I guess working on the other side really opened my eyes. It also made me realize that you are not the failure that I thought you were."

Cortex felt a pain in his chest soon after, his heart was beginning to swell from tapping into his feelings that were now on the surface. He ignored it and the knot in his stomach for now and continued on. Cortex couldn't stop himself from telling Crash what he needed to tell him. The emotions were coming out and he just couldn't push them back down to where they came from...

He didn't want to stop himself. It was better than keeping his feelings for the bandicoot bottled up inside forever. Cortex didn't want to head to his grave plagued with the guilt and regret of not telling him right here and now. Since this was probably the perfect opportunity.

He then stood up, ready to face them and to get the weight off his shoulders that was pushing him down, "Crash, I fight with you, I shout at you, I've tried to bring you down but the truth is, I simply cannot live without you. We've shared a bond since the begining, that seems to have gotten stronger since we worked together to stop the twins. I know that together, there is nothing we can't do." Cortex leaned forward and pressed himself up against Crash's warm fur for a breif moment, before moving back slightly to look straight into his eyes as to give him his full attention. Basically, what I'm trying to say here is...I...I love you." A blush soon spread upon his face as he threw his arms around Crash, wanting to be held now more than ever. His usual rage and hatred for the bandicoot melting away, just like the ice in his once frozen heart.

"Crash, I know you've always thought I hated you but I haven't. I just wanna put our hate filled history behind us and bury the hatchet after all these years. Since our defeat of the twins, our temporary partnership and the feeling of doing something good still lingers deep inside me. I just never thought the feeling of working alongside you would ever transform into love." Cortex chuckled a little at that, before looking down at the floor. "Especially for a cold hearted scientist like me who's never had anyone. And I just never imagined that 'anyone' could ever be you." Now Cortex knew how Crash felt about him and he couldn't be more releived. "Do..." He gulped, not prepared to ask the next question. "Do you feel the same about me?"

Crash brought his head back up, their eyes meeting each other once more, almost hypnotising Cortex in the process. He couldn't avert his gaze off the one he loved. Moving closer tword each others faces, they closed the gap between their lips. Letting his eyes slip shut, Cortex tilted his head, returning the gesture. Wrapping his arms around his nemesis, he just about melted into Crash's embrace. Cortex then took that sign as a yes. Caught up in the moment, he almost forgot that he was locked inside a box with Crash.

Dr. Jacobson gave a nod, before getting up and unlocking the door, to which Crash and Cortex didn't even notice or even cared about at the moment. He had done his job for this session, results had been made just he had predicted when Crash and Cortex had first arrived. "It's good to be helping. Glad you guys have sorted things out. I'll leave you two be."

The therapist then gave a satisfied sigh and headed on out. Leaving the two alone in the therapy box.

After what felt like an eternity, Crash and Cortex pulled apart but their arms were still wrapped around each other. "I would say that I hate myself for both loving and wanting you but all my hate for you is now gone." Crash reached into his pocket and pulled out another fruit. He brought it close to his mouth but he didn't immediatly scarf it down. Cortex smirked as Crash looked at him, he got the sense the bandicoot was up to something.

Crash held it out tword the scientist. Cortex extended his hand when he thought his former enemy was offering it to him but that changed when Crash reeled his hand back and ate it in a heartbeat, before his eyes went crossed.

Chuckling at that, Cortex simply shook his head. "Oh Crash, you can be an unpredictable, mindless idiot sometimes..." He inhaled and then exhaled a long sigh. "But you're my idiot."


End file.
